Agent Provocateur
by kelvin51
Summary: On an ordinary day, the Krusty Crew save the life of a dying fish only to find out their troubles are far from over. When strange fish blow into town, Bikini Bottom is on the verge of a gang war that will swallow the city and its residents in a world of blood and death. SpongeBob and his pals are caught in the epicenter of it all, can they stop the gangs in time, or die?
1. Garbage fish

It's a regular evening in Bikini Bottom. The Krusty Krab is approaching closing time. Squidward at the cash register, slaking off as always, reading one of many issues of 'Fancy Living' magazines. Hoping one day his face would be on the cover and not his arch nemeses from high school Squilliam. Mr. Krabs sits in his office doing his usual unusual fetish of sniffing and talking to money, and as for SpongeBob , he's in the kitchen singing a song as he fries krabby patties on the grill.

Suddenly, an ear splintering screech startles SpongeBob. It was Mr. Krabs busting down the door of his office like a charged bull. "Me dollar! Its missin!" He runs over to Squidward who acts like he didn't notice. "Mr. Squidward, me dollar is missin… you gotta help me find it before—"

"Oh no," Squidward sighs sarcastically. "The worlds gone mad! Mr. Krabs lost a dollar, what are we gonna do!"

"I know Mr. Squidward, it's a terrible thing when a man loses something as valuable as a crisp, green dollar bill!"

"I was being sarcastic…" Squidward replies dryly. "And what's the deal? I mean really—we make hundreds of dollars a day thanks to the new 'price reductions'." Mr. Krabs had yet again 'dropped' the price of a krabby patty form $20.99 to 20.89. "It's just one stupid dollar!"

Mr. Krabs gasps, "just a stupid dollar? Maybe you don't know, but its greenery like that that keeps those cheap magazines you read every lunch break on the news rack!"

"Cheap? Ha! I can think of a million things cheaper than this magazine. I mean just look at your clothing…" he grabs Mr. Krab's shirt. "You wore the same set of clothes since 1999!"

"You of all people!" Mr. Krabs slaps Squidward's arm away. "Don't get me started on your mediocre clarinet playing!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Squidward warns sticking his big nose into Mr. Krab's tiny nose.

Suddenly SpongeBob comes between the two separating them. "Is this your dollar sir?" He asks showing Mr. Krabs a dollar.

Mr. Krabs takes the dollar inspecting it with his nose, tossing it into his mouth chewing on it like bubble gum before making a bubble that explodes all over his face. "Nope, this ain't me dollar."

"Does it even matter?" Squidward sighs. "A dollar's a dollar—you said it yourself…"

"A dollars only a dollar if it's the real dollar…" Mr. Krabs replies. SpongeBob and Squidward blink at each other in silence.

"I'm gonna take out the trash," Squidward says leaving the register and going to the back room.

Behind the Krusty Krab, Squidward drags a large bag of trash along to the dumpster. The sun was setting casting a deep orange shadow behind the building. Squidward tosses he trash into the dumpster when he hears a man grunt in pain. "Who's there?" He quivers.

"Help… me…" A voice ghostly Reponses Squidward starts shaking uncontrollably as he approaches the dumpster. He peers his long neck over the bin and didn't see anything.

"Come on Squidy!" He exclaims to himself. "I'm just hearing things… there's no deranged killer hiding in this dumpster ready to kill me given the chance." He laughs pulling away from the dumpster, when a hand reaches out gripping his thin arm. His laugher quickly turns to screams of terror.


	2. All strangers look like Fred

Mr. krabs takes the key from his pocket ready to lock the Krusty krab door. "Hurry up SpongeBob, I have a date with a certain someone at eight," he says seductively. "I don't wanna be late."

"Ooohhh… Mr. K! Who's the lucky lady?"

"I'll give you a hint, she's cold, her favorite color is silver and gold. And she wears green all day everyday…"

"Ohhh sounds classy Mr. K, pretty classy indeed…" Squidward comes running through the restaurant hysterically, "Squidward? Why are—" Squidward tackles SpongeBob to the floor.

"There's a man in the dumpster!" Squidward shouts spiting on SpongeBob's face.

Mr. Krabs chuckles loudly, "Mr. Squidward, those patty fumes must had gotten to your head. A man in the dumpster…" Squidward shoots him a serious look. "You aren't kidding are you?"

Squidward leads them to the back where he saw the allege man in the dumpster. "He's in there; he grabbed my arm and tried to kill me!"

"SpongeBob, go check it out," Mr. Krabs instructs fearing his own safety. SpongeBob complies going up to the dumpster. He peers over the edge not seeing anything but a nasty green paste with little chunks of trash stuck in it.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" SpongeBob calls. No reply, the dumpster was empty. "Hum, no one's here Mr. K, its empty."

"So where's this man Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asks now suspicious.

"He was in the dumpster, he must've climbed out," Squidward defends crossing his arms across his thin chest.

"Then who's that guy?" SpongeBob says pointing through the small window open to the kitchen. A green skinned fish dressed in a long tan overcoat locks eyes with him. He was hunched over holding his side in pain. His eyes widen when SpongeBob points him out, quickly he moves out of sight.

"That's him—that's the man I saw!" Squidward exclaims.

"How'd he get in me restaurant without us seein?" Mr. Krabs asks scratching his head.

SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs entered the restaurant cautiously. They spot the figure of the fish sitting at a table near the window, his body in a silhouette of the setting sun. "Who are you?" SpongeBob asks rather forceful.

The fish turns to them, though they can't make out his face. "You… you got to help me, they're… they're after me!"

"Who's after ya lad?" Mr Krabs asked.

"It doesn't matter, they'll find me anyway. I should leave…" The fish attempts to stand but falls to the floor exhausted. SpongeBob runs over to him helping him off the ground, that's when he noticed the fish had what looked like a gunshot wound in his abdomen.

"Oh my gosh!" SpongeBob exclaims holding his hands to his face.

"It nothing, I should really go…" The fish insisted.

"Oh no son, I've seen an injury like this before," Mr. Krabs said. "In the war… I've also seen many men die from it as well. Mr. Squidward, get the first aid out me office!"

An hour has pass, the sun dipped below the horizon. Darkness sets in around the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs finishes patching the fish's wounds with aid of the medical kit. "Wow you're really good at this Mr. K," Squidward complemented. "How come whenever I got hurt on the job you never finessed me with such care?"

"Maybe because you were never shot, Mr. Squidward…"Mr. Krabs replied

"You've got a point there."

"Thank you sir," the fish said, "you saved my life—well, bought me some more time… how can I ever repay you?"

"Got any money?" Mr Krabs asks instantly.

The fish checks his pocket, "no, all's I have is this 40 carat diamond—"

"Deal!" Mr Krabs swiped the diamond out of the fish's fin.

"What's your name?" SpongeBob asked.

"Finn," the fish replied. "Fredrick Finn."

"Wait a second," Squidward spoke out. "I knew I know you from somewhere, your that guy who always in and out the hospital for leg operations."

"No not that Fred," Finn heaves. "Man, why does everyone in this town think I'm Fred. Is he some sort of celebrity for broken legs?"

"Um, you can say that," SpongeBob replied. "But why were you hiding in the dumpster and who are these people that are after you?"

"I honestly can't say my boy," Finn replies. "I don't remember a darn thing, besides these people who chased me all the way to the next town over… by the way, where am I anyway?"

"Bikini Bottom," Squidward answers. "The dullest, untalented town in all the seven seas."

"Wait, Bikini Bottom?" Finn recalls scratching his head. "Why does that… oh! Those men who were after me mentioned this town. They were meeting up with someone."

"Meeting up with who?" SpongeBob asked.

"I don't know…but it's not safe for me to be around you good people. You've done enough, I really should leave." Finn tried to stand out the seat when he stumbles over quickly grabbing the table for support.

"You aren't goin anywhere son," Mr. Krabs tells him. "Like I said, that's a nasty wound you got. You're better off with some shuteye."

"I guess I can stay at a hotel…" Finn suggests.

"Nonsense!" SpongeBob exclaims. "You can stay at my place."

"What!?" Squidward yelp. "Are you nuts? This man has people after him, trying to kill him! And you want him to stay at your house?"

"Squidward, I know you're concerned for my safety—"

"Your safety? I'm worried about me! If that mans in your house and those people find him, they find me!"

"Squidward's right lad," Mr. Krabs says. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into…"

"Oh please!" SpongeBob blows off. "Not my first time having a stranger over my house… why the last time I did, the stranger and I played a weird game in which the lights were off and he was on top of me and…"

"Ok son," Mr. Krabs stops him. "We don't wanna hear details of that last encounter."

"Well its settled," SpongeBob wraps his thin arm around Finn's body, "com-on Finn, let's take you home. Squidward and Mr. Krabs watch the two exit the Krusty Krab.

"I have a bad feeling 'bout this Mr. K," Squidward says.

"So do I Mr. Squidward, that boy's lost his mind… again."


	3. Overnight guest

SpongeBob, Finn and Squidward start for home in this rather warm summer night. The water still, no current moving in, it's an unusual night. The walk home was quite, SpongeBob did most of the talking, but Finn and Squidward say nothing in return.

The three make it to their homes. Squidward calls SpongeBob over for a private talk. SpongeBob is ecstatic, Squidward never wanted to talk to him let alone privately. "I hope you know what you're doing?" Squidward says in concern.

"Relax Squid, nothings gonna happen, I promise." SpongeBob ensures with a huge smile. Squidward sighs bowing his head. "Just in case something happens, or when it happens… I can't believe I'm gonna say this… SpongeBob, I'm gonna need your cell number." He says in a rush.

SpongeBob's face freezes in shock. He stares out into nothing motionless as a stone. "SpongeBob?" Squidward asks waving his hand in his face. "SpongeBob!?"

My cell number!? Squid wants my cell number!? SpongeBob screams in his head. Suddenly SpongeBob's body takes off like a rocket. Slowly he floats back down to the surface.

"Are you gonna give me your number or go into another coma for 6 minutes?" Squidward asks sternly.

"Of course I'll give you my number squid," he replies very genial.

"Ok then," Squidward flips his ShellPhone out, "what's the number?"

"Its blahhh!" SpongeBob tongue hangs over his lip falling limp.

Squidward gives him a perplex look, "what?"

"Sorry Squidward," he slurs forcing his tongue back into his head. "It's just my tongue falls out my mouth when I get over exited."

"Ok? Just give me the number."

"Ok its star sixty seven…"

"Star six seven… wait what. How is your number star sixty seven?"

"That's my area code," SpongeBob replies holding back laughter.

Squidward blinks at him, "ok? Star sixty seven, what's the rest?"

"555-5555."

"Is this even a real number SpongeBob?"

"Of course Squidward, why would I give you a fake number?"

"Whatever," Squidward turns around heading for his house.

"Hey, Squidward!" SpongeBob calls after him. "Are you gonna text me or call me or Twitter me or Facebook me, or maybe oovoo or—" Squidward slams the door shut to his house cutting off SpongeBob. "Alright Squidward, ttyl, I learned that form Pearl."

Finn stands by the sponge's Pineapple watching his wristwatch tick by. He's been standing anxiously out in the open for what felt like hours. "Can we please go inside already?" He sighs firmly.

SpongeBob unlocks the door to his home and walks in. "Home sweet home!" Finn hesitates before entering. He's starting to second guess his choice in getting SpongeBob involved in his mess, but he figures the sponge doesn't mind.

"Meow!" Gary whines entering the living room.

"Why yes Gary, I am home late. Hope I haven't kept you up worried," SpongeBob snuggles his snail in his arms.

Gary shifts his eyes over the sponge's shoulder, his eyes land on the stranger standing vacant close to the door. "Meow?"

"Oh that's Finn, Finn Gary!" SpongeBob puts the snail down going over to Finn. "He's gonna be staying with us for a few days…"

"Well until I get back on my feet," Finn says quickly. "I don't wanna trouble you good folks."

"You're not, you'll be safe here in my Pineapple with me and Garebare." Gary stares blankly at Finn who returns a nervous smile. "Well you two get acquainted… I'll make some tea." SpongeBob leaves the two alone starting to the kitchen.

Gary continues to stare at the stranger. He couldn't believe his master would bring a shady looking fish into their home. Even after all those midnight showings of crime dramas he and SpongeBob watch that keep them up at night, he still lets a stranger into their house.

Finn laughs nervously before moving to the sofa, "may I sit?" Gary says nothing, keeping his eyes glued on to him. Finn shrugs and sits anyway, "Ouch!" He screams gripping his ribs.

Gary eyes exploded out his sockets as he sees blood soaked gauze covering the open wound, "meow?"

"Shot—no, I wasn't shot," Finn stampers. Gary continues to stare at the wound aggravating Finn. "Look you," he says in a raised tone. "Stop looking at it, it's nothing!" Gary suddenly feels threaten, a cold lure surrounds Finn. He didn't feel like the same man—fish, that he saw enter the Pineapple.

"Here's your tea Finn!" SpongeBob says cutting the tension in the living room.

"You didn't have to do this," Finn says in a weakling tone. "You're too kind."

SpongeBob blushes, "why thank you," he hands the tea to Finn who takes a sip. Finn glances up at SpongeBob who continues to stare at him, holding a funny grin on his face. "Uh, is there something on my face?"

SpongeBob nods no still staring at Finn. The living room falls silent as Gary and SpongeBob stare at Finn making him uncomfortable. "May I use your bathroom?" He asks hastily.

"Sure its upstairs make a right then a left, you need help fi—"

"No I'm good; I think I can go to the bathroom on my own…" Finn stands up and quickly goes to the stairs. Gary watches him as he walks by, the worried look lifts off Finn's face and turns to disgust. Gary thought that was odd, but maybe he's feeling creep out by his own. Even sometimes he does.

Finn rushes up the stairs despite the pain surging from his side. He finds the bathroom and slams the door shut behind him. "Man! And I thought the people back in Sander Hills were worse than this!" He shouts silently to himself in the mirror. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a metallic snub nosed revolver and sets it on the sink. "Once I'm out this eraser's head fruit basket, I'll set things right… Oh yes I will!" Finn's personality completely changes. Once nervous and quite, now ruthless and bent on getting revenge for the people who left him for dead.

A sudden quick knock comes to the door startling Finn. He quickly grabs the gun, but the bullets fall out the chamber hitting the floor. "Hello… Finn buddy? Everything ok in there?" It was the sponge, checking on him.

Damn! I just got in here! Finn clears his throat, "um yeah, gimme a sec…" he says in his light innocent voice. "You yellow blockhead…" He bends down picking up each round sliding them in his jacket pocket.

"Alright Finn, dinners ready downstairs," SpongeBob leaves the door. Dinner? How the heck did he… never mind Finn just play along.

SpongeBob and Gary sit in the center of the dim lite living room around a table with three hot steaming plates of soups around it. Finn comes back down, the gun tucked away in his coat pocket. "Come Finn, it's nice and warm," SpongeBob motions him over. Finn forces a smile across his face and starts over to the table. "It's alphabet soup, I hope you like it."

"Don't choke on the D," Finn jokes.

"What was that?" SpongeBob recalls.

"Never mind, kid."

SpongeBob looks up at Finn noticing his tone has changed, "good to see you've gotten better."

"Better than ever Steward," Finn replies.

"It's SpongeBob, Finn," SpongeBob corrects.

"Right, I forgot," Finn reaches for his napkin when the gun slips out his coat hitting the floor. He sees it and his heart explodes like a stick of TNT.

SpongeBob gasps dramatically, his aqua blue eyes heavily on Finn, "Is that… is that…" The Sponge couldn't finish his sentence.

"I-I its nothin—I don't know what…"

SpongeBob stands out his seat leaning his face close to Finn's. Finn tries to keep a calm face already knowing the sponge has seen his 'piece'. "You mean to tell me you don't see… what's written in your soup?"

Finn freezes for a moment confused but he keeps a calm face, he looks down at his soup with the word 'friend' floating seemingly in place. "Oh, friend…" He sighs in relief. At first I thought you saw my gun—I mean! Gum…" The sponge blinks silently.

"Sorry, I don't chew gum, I have like 10 cavities see," SpongeBob opens his mouth revealing a sight many fish wouldn't see… and live to tell.

"Damn, ok kid close your mouth please!" Finn whimpers in total disgust.

SpongeBob falls back into his chair and starts eating his soup like a machine. Gary sits by staring at him, perfect timing for Finn to retrieve his gun off the floor. He quickly puts it back in his jacket pocket wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"So what you do for a livin kid?" Finn asks now comfortable.

"I'm a fry cook," SpongeBob answers. "At the best place in the deep blue sea… the Krusty Krab."

"You mean that dingy ol' shack you guys found me hiding behind?" SpongeBob nods remembering the reason why Finn was here in the first place.

"Say, why were you hiding in the dumpster anyway? I mean you were hiding from people trying to… hurt you." The sponge can't muster up the courage to say the word kill.

"Like I said kid, I don't remember a thing," he lies. He remembers everything, and what he must do. "I'm just passing through… I mean hiding out until the smoke clears. Then I make my move!"

SpongeBob sips his soup loudly not really paying attention to the last sentence Finn just said. "What was that?"

"Never mind, look, I appreciate everything you did for me and all, but I gotta get a move on." Finn rises up from the chair and moves towards the door.

SpongeBob runs after him, "you're leaving already? Thought you were spending the night?"

"Look sponge," Finn starts coldly. "I never said anything 'bout spendin the night, now please let me leave, I got business to attend to."

SpongeBob grabs Finn's arm keeping him from exiting, "please Finn, I don't want you to go yet," the sponge begs. "I thought we were friends!"

Finn sighs, "I didn't wanna do this…" He takes the revolver out his pocket and aims it in SpongeBob's face. He gasps falling back into the living room.

"I-I-is that a g-g-gun!?" The sponge quivers. Finn quickly tucks the weapon away turning to the door.

"You tell anyone about me… I will come back, and not as a guest," he warns. SpongeBob shivers a nod. Finn opens the door and without looking back, runs out into the night.


	4. Hounded

Business is slow as the Krusty Krab opens for the day. Squidward and Mr. Krabs were already at work, but SpongeBob isn't here. For the first time ever Squidward starts to worry about him, he fights the urge of texting him knowing the yellow idiot won't stop replying back. So he decides to call him using the office phone. Dialing the digits, he puts the phone to his ear. To his surprise, the number works, he thought that yellow moron was playing games with him.

The phone rings and rings, it then goes to voicemail. Squidward hangs up not leaving a message, even though his concern only grows. _No Squidward! Don't cloud your mind with SpongeBob_; I'm sure he's fine. He tells himself which calms him pretty quick.

Going back to his station behind the counter, he daydreams staring out the front door visualizing SpongeBob strolling through with that annoying laugh. In a way he was praying it would happen in reality, for once. _On no you don't!_ Squidward screams in his head, _stop worrying about him he's probably doing something stupid. _

"Mr. Squidward!" Mr Krabs bellows pulling the cephalopod out of thought. "Where is Spongebob? He's been missing for 20 minutes?"

"Don't know Mr. K," Squidward replies like he doesn't care. "Tried to call him… didn't answer his phone so…" Just then, a boat pulls up in front the restaurant. Its windows tented, cabin darken, the door swings open. A suited fish steps out, his eyes shrouded by dark sunglasses, two other fish also come out the car. They stand behind the suited fish until he finally moves towards the Krusty Krabs front door.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward watch as the three fish enter the restaurant, they haven't notice how short the suited fish is compared to his two counterparts. "May I help you gentlefish?" Mr. Krabs asks as they approach him. None of the fish speak; instead they look around as if searching for something. "Uh… excuse me sirs but…"

"Search the place!" The suited fish finally speaks, but not to Mr. Krabs. The two hefty fish break away walking pass Squidward and Mr. Krabs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Krabs asks in a stern tone. "You can't just walk up in me restaurant without permission, that's trespassing!"

"You talkin to me?" The suited fish asks after a brief pause. Mr. Krabs's reflection appears on his dark shades. "I said is you talkin to…"

"Who the barnacle else Mr. Smooth!" The crustacean snaps. "Yer right in me face boy!"

"Aye watch your mouth crab, unless you wanna lose it!" Warned the suited fish, "but why am I wastin my breath with you!" He looks over to Squidward who is now nervous of the whole situation. "Aye big nose, you've seen a fish in a grey trench coat come through here?"

"N-no sir I-I haven't…" Squidward mind is clouded in fear. He seen too many gangster films on his past time to know who these guys are.

"You ain't lyin' to me are ya? I can smell lairs a minute away…"

"Oh no I…" Just then Finn pops in his mind. "Oh no wait! I do know a guy in a trench coat, yeah he left with SpongeBob!"

"SpongeBob?" The fish echoes oddly, "what a strange name. So, how does this 'SpongeBob' look?"

"Well he's a sponge for starters, can't miss him," Squidward replies thinking the fish is stupid or just playing with him.

"Tryna be smart aye?" The fish snatches his glasses off revealing a scar scrapping through his left eye leaving it hazy.

"No he's really telling the truth," Mr. Krabs defends.

The two henchmen reappear from the backrooms, "he ain't here boss," one said.

"Say, why are yer lookin for ol' Finn anyway?" Krabs questions. "What did he do?"

The suited fish sighs turning away, "it's a long story," he replies in a low voice. "Finn and I have a… history, but you two wouldn't be interested in hearing it." He turns back around putting his shades on. "Just tell me where he is and I'll leave you in peace."

"He's most likely with SpongeBob, the kid lives in a giant pineapple 3 blocks east of here," Squidward tells him not giving away his street address.

"Alright, thank you for your time, let's go boys!" Mr. Krabs and Squidward watch them out to the car parked out front. The three fish enter and take off heading in the direction Squidward told them.

"I don't like this," Krabs says with squinty eyes. "Something was off with that fish, the way he spoke, the way he interrogated us."

"Your right Mr. Krabs, those fish mean business," Squidward agrees. "Can't believe I'm gonna say this, but we have to warn Spongebob and Finn."

"How in blue blazzin are we gonna do that? They're on their way to Spongebob's house right now. And you said the boy didn't answer his phone."

"Don't worry Mr. K, I got a plan… I think…"


	5. Bigger fish to fry

**Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 5. **

Its high noon, the city's quite. Not a lot of boats on the lone roads or any activity in the downtown streets. The water calm and warm as the sun beams down on SpongeBob's Pineapple.

In his bedroom, SpongeBob sits in a fetal position, his square back against the tall bedframe of his three mattress bed. His eyes red and water gazing without a twitch at the entrance of his bedroom.

Gary slivers in noticing the musty smell emitting from his owner, "meow!?" He glairs holding his breath.

"Sorry Gary," The sponge replies empty. "I haven't gotten to the shower yet after the… incident with Finn!" He sobs into his arms, "oh Gary, it was scary… he aimed a gun at me and warned to never tell anyone or he'll come back…"

Gary blinks boringly; he clearly remembers Finn's threating words. He also knows his owner is too soft when it comes to verbal threats, or any threat of that matter.

He slivers closer to SpongeBob comforting him, "meow?"

"No, I didn't get any sleep Gary. I was up all night."

"Meow?"

"Your right, Mr. Krabs and Squidward may be worrying about me, I'm 5 hours late and with that whole Finn thing… I should get to work." SpongeBob snaps out his state of paranoia and readies himself to prepare for work.

Times goes by as the sponge baths himself, taking a hot shower. His mind relaxes as the water ripples down his body, even though half of it becomes absorbed within his pores.

After the shower he is himself again full of energy and totally forgiving of Finn's threat. He wraps a towel around his rectangular waist going down stairs to the kitchen. Mumbling a song as he does, he notices that Gary is nowhere to be found. Hump… that's strange? He thought.

He wonders into the living room, "Gary…? Gary where are you?" He calls out. Nothing but silence replies back. "Maybe he went outside to get some air…"

"You should really keep your friends close…" Spoke a sly voice from the side of the room. SpongeBob turns to see a fish dressed a suit and tie, his legs crossed and arm draped over the armrest. The same fish from the Krusty Krab. "…But your enemies closer."

"Who are you? Where's Gary?" SpongeBob asks scratching his head.

"A friend told me where to find you," the fish replies avoiding the question. "He told me you were with a… mutual friend of minds."

SpongeBob thinks for a moment when Finn comes to mind, "and this mutual friend of yours… he's a brown fish… skinny, dark eyes and is about yee high?" He holds his hand out as a scale.

The suited fish simply shifts in his seat glaring at him, "stop playin games kid, I know you had em' here, your big nose friend ratted you out!"

SpongeBob gasps, "Squidward would never…"

"Aye but he did," the fish rises up from the sofa; to SpongeBob's surprise he towers in comparison. "Look kid, I'm not here to hurt ya, I'm just tryna collect what is rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours?" SpongeBob echoes, "Finn stole something from you?"

"That's none of your business, ok!" Snaps the fish. "Just tell me where he is and I'll be outta your hair…uh… 'spongy material' in no time."

"Uh… sorry to tell you but… I don't know where he is either," replies SpongeBob. "He left overnight, after we had a dinner date and all…"

The suited fish gags dramatically, "what are you now his boyfriend or sumthin!? I would appreciate if you skip the 'romance' and just tell me where he went!"

"I wish I could but he didn't tell me," SpongeBob replies.

"You ain't lyin' are ya? You know what I do to liars right?" The fish says menacingly creeping up to the sponge's face. "I get the truth out of em' one way or another…" he snaps his fingers, like on cue, the two brawly henchmen appear from the door way, one of them clutching Gary in his arms.

The snail looks frighten, beaten, letting out a weak meow that causes SpongeBob's heart to break. "Gary… what did you do to him?" He whimpers.

"Don't worry he'll live," chuckles the suited fish walking over to his henchmen taking the snail into his arms. "Awww… such a cute lil snail ain't he?"

"Please mister, I'll do anything you want," SpongeBob begs, "just don't hurt him please!"

"Then tell me where Finn is, now!"

"I don't know!" SpongeBob blares out busting into tears. "If I knew I would tell you but I don't please mister…" The sponge falls to his knees crawling to the fish's shiny black shoes.

"Whoa, easy kid," the fish grabs him and forces him up to his feet. "Have a little dignity for cryin' out loud!" SpongeBob scratches the tears away and sobers down, "feelin better?" The fish asks flashing a fake smile.

"Yeah," SpongeBob sniffles, "I'm ok, I just—" A sudden gush of pain shoots into SpongeBob's face. The impact caught him off guard disorientating him. He feels a hand pull him close, his vision still blurry, he sees a hand homing for his face. The hit knocks into his head, his teeth chatter, his eyes sting.

"I'm glad you're feelin better kid," says the fish gripping SpongeBob's spongy skin. "Now I'm gonna make you feel…uh… unbetter!"

The fish slams SpongeBob on the floor he orders one of his henchmen over. The two of them look down on the still dazed sponge, "what do you wanna do boss?" The henchman asks in a husky voice.

"There's only one way to break a sponge… heat lamps!"

Oh no! Not the heat lamps! SpongeBob manage to scream in his cloudy mind. The henchmen return with two heat lamps and prompt them over SpongeBob. "One more chance sponge," the fish asks knelling down to him. "Tell me where Finn went or be deep fried!"

"I told you already," SpongeBob starts aggravated. "I don't know where…. HE IS!" Spit flings out his mouth and land on the fish's dark shades.

The fish snatches his shades off in anger, "you little yellow… that's it! Deep fry him!" The henchmen activate the lamps, instantly the heat starts taking a toll on SpongeBob. His face darkens turning grey, the moisture in his eyes seizes up feeling like superglue. Gary stares upon his dying master helplessly unable to do anything. "How's that feel huh?" The suited fish smirks putting his glasses back on.

SpongeBob mummers something from his crusty lips, "I'm sorry, what was that?" The fish bends down closer,

SpongeBob struggles his broken body upward, "more… heat…!" He hisses.

The fish stands up and shrugs, "as you wish!" He turns the nob on the heat lamps to max. The amber glow of the lamp's rays turn hot white sucking the life out of SpongeBob. Gary can feel the heat 5 feet away, he can only imagine the pain his master's going through.

The fish and his henchmen start to chuckle watching SpongeBob die before them. Sick minded fools, what kind of men are these who take pleasure in others suffering? Even in his state of shock, SpongeBob couldn't believe he will be dying like this, in his own home, in front of his lovable snail. He shuts his eyes and readies for the darkness to seep in and suck him to oblivion.

Suddenly, the outside door shoots up catching everyone by surprise. A fish stands in the doorway holding a metallic gun, his body surrounded by a grey trench coat. "Finn!" The suited fish sneers.

"Oscar..." Finn acknowledges, "I would say it's nice to see you again but that'll be a little ironic."

"Get him!" Oscar orders his henchmen. The two muscular body guards spring towards Finn who quickly evades them by slipping to the side. The two henchmen go flying out the door landing on top each other.

Finn aims his weapon at Oscar, who freezes momentarily in shock. "Turn off the lamps," Finn orders. Oscar says or does nothing, he just smirks. "I said, turn them off!" Finn repeats cocking the hammer back.

Oscar does as he's told turning the lamps off ending SpongeBob's torment. Finn goes over to SpongeBob assisting him off the floor, while keeping the barrel of the gun aimed at Oscars head. Finn can feel the brittleness in SpongeBob's body, his body feels like paper against his. "You think you're gonna get away with this Finn?" Oscar asks challengingly, "I have men all over the city, it's only a matter of you being in the wrong place at the right time for a bullet to pierce through ya head!"

"Like the last time," Finn mocks dragging a lifeless SpongeBob to the door. "Maybe if you aimed a wee bit higher… I wouldn't be standing here right now." Oscar frowns watching him to the door, "come on Gary, you're coming with us too."

Gary happily complies slivering alongside Finn as they step outside, "wh…where are you… taking us…?" SpongeBob struggles to say as the life slowly regenerates in him.

"Anywhere but here, don't worry kid, you and your snail will be safe where we're goin'."

* * *

**Chapters 6,7, and 8 will be posted at the same time in the future. Until then stay tune.**


	6. Undercover squid, crab and starfish

"So run the plan by me one more time?" Mr. Krabs asks Squidward as the two of them stand at a bus stop dressed in loud color suits that make the two of them look like clowns.

"Eugene, it's simple alright," Squidward starts with a sigh. "Just follow my lead and be natural."

"Why are we wearin' these fancy suits?" Mr. Krabs asks. "You know I haven't worn a suit in like 20 years."

"I told you already, we look like gangsters right? No one would ever suspect us for a moment," Squidward replies with high confidence. "No one will even recognize us…"

"Hey Squidward! Hey Mr. Krabs!" Patrick exclaims coming down the street accompany with a wave.

"You were saying?" Mr. Krabs says to Squidward.

"Wow, you two look like clowns! Are you going to the circus?" Patrick asks.

"Circus? No, where taking care of business Patrick, grown up stuff you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Grown up stuff…" Patrick huffs. "I do grown up stuff all the time with SpongeBob, but I can't seem to find him anywhere today."

"Say uh Squidward…" Mr. Krabs starts. "Why didn't we just go see if SpongeBob was home instead of going downtown?"

"I told you already, that shady mob guy would be there and if we run into him…"

"Run into what?" Patrick cuts in.

"This doesn't concern you Patrick!" Squidward replies forcefully.

"SpongeBob's my best friend, so yes it does concern me, Squidward!"

Squidward sighs, "fine, SpongeBob haves very bad fish after him and they may try to hurt him."

"Very bad fish!" Patrick screams in terror. "Whatdoyoumean?"

"It's a long story…" Squidward replies, "but if we're quick we can save him and Finn in time." The bus arrives and the trio hop on board.

It's a short ride to downtown, but it feels like an eternity with Patrick acting like himself in public, drawing a lot of attention to the three. "Is this boy ok?" Mr. Krabs asks in concern watching the pink starfish climbing on the holding pole and swinging over commuters' head.

"Oh yeah he's perfect…" Squidward replies truly and dryly.

What felt like an eternity, the bus has finally reached downtown. Patrick flies out the bus screaming, he falls face first in a muddy puddle of water. "You're never allowed back on this bus for as long as I live!" The bus driver rants shaking a fist out the door. He puts the bus in gear and zips down the street.

Mr. Krabs and Squidward approach Patrick as he gathers himself off the ground. "I guess that's what I get for not paying the fare?"

Squidward grabs the starfish and pulls him up on his feet. "Come on we're behind schedule."

"Behind what schedule?" Mr. Krabs recalls.

"I've arranged a meeting with Mr. Bigfish himself," Squidward answers confidently. "Then, once we're in his compound, then maybe we'll dig up something on Finn and SpongeBob too."

"Mr. Squidward, I don't know if you're dumb or just plain stupid," Mr. Krabs says coldly. "Nobody sets up a meeting with Mr. Bigfish, he's king of Bikini Bottom!"

"Bikini Bottom has a king!?" Patrick blares out. "How come I've never seen him?"

"Listen you two—were wasting time!" Squidward points out, "Mr. Bigfish doesn't like to wait, so let's go!" Squidward leads the way down the empty city sidewalk; he watches carefully where he plants his feet avoiding trash and broken glass on the ground. "His compound is this way," Squidward voice echoes down a dark alley.

"We have to go through here?" Mr. Krabs ask nervously. "Why can't we just stay on the sidewalk and work our way around?"

"This way's faster, trust me," the squid assures starting confidently down the shady alley.

Patrick holds close behind Mr. Krabs shivering in fear, "I don't like this place, can we go home?" He whimpers.

"Too late to back out now I suppose," Mr. Krabs replies solemnly. The trio walk the full extent of the alley reaching a wooden door surrounded by red bricks. A fading wooden sign hangs above the door that reads 'Shady Oaks Refinery.'

Squidward lets out a sigh stretching his arms out, "ahhh… we're here. Mr. Bigfish compound." He extends his arm out ready to knock on the door when Mr. Krabs interrupts.

"Are ya sure this is such a good idea? We may be in way over our heads?" The crab is right, he Squidward and now Patrick are just regular civilians mingling with Bikini Bottoms infamous. And Mr. Bigfish is the most dangerous of them all. Eugene still can't wrap his mind around how Squidward managed to get in contact with him.

"Relax Eugene, Mr. Bigfish and I go way back…" He says in a cool laid back tone. "You have nothing to worry about.

Suddenly, the wooden door flies open and a short husky fish wearing an overcoat steps out. He points a submachine gun at Squidward, "who the hell are you?" He demanded in a gravel tone.

Mr. Krabs, Patrick and Squidward both back away holding their hands to the sky. "W-we are here f-for Bigfish!" Squidward stampers looking down the barrel of the gun.

The small fish eyes scan each one of their faces, "who are they?" He indicates to Patrick and Eugene.

"We don't know him sir!" Patrick flares out. "We were on our way to the park and… uhh…" Patrick's brain flat lines, a line of spit droops from his mouth. Eugene, Squidward and the machine gun wielding fish all stare at him confused. Eugene slaps the starfish with his claw bringing him back to reality, "where are we? How did I get here?"

The fish blinks blankly at the mentally challenged starfish, he lowers his weapon. "Your friend doesn't have it all together up there does he?"

"Have what up where?" Patrick mumbles.

"Come on in you three, Mr. Bigfish awaits upstairs."

Entering the building, the three soon find out there is little to no sunlight or any light of that matter inside. They follow the little husky fish up a flight of wooden stairs where they enter a large room. The windows boarded up casting the faintness glimmer of light to shine through. This room use to been an assembly line now nothing remains but hard wooden floors.

"They're here boss," the husky fish speaks, his deep raspy voice booms in the large room. A large group of people turn around facing the trio as they approach. Dressed in hoodies and saggy black jeans, extravagant gold chains dangling off their necks, basketball caps tilted on their heads and sunglasses covering their eyes.

Mr. Krabs's eyes bulged twice their normal size at the sight of how 'gangsta' the fish are dressed. _These are just urban little punks! _He screams in his head_. _

One of the fish, breaks away from the pack and meets them halfway. He removes his sunglasses locking eyes with Squidward. "Squidward! My main man… You showed up! Thought you were gonna chicken out on me!"

"I never turn my back on old friends, Bigfish," Squidward replies.

"Call me Jeff," the fish replies. His eyes scan Squidward form head to toe, "what's with the cheesy getup? Just blown in from the circus or somthin'?" He chuckles. His fellow gang members also burst out laughing. Squidward's light green face turns red from nervousness.

"I told you we look ridicules," Mr. Krabs cuts in. Jeff stops laughing narrowing his eyes on the crab and starfish standing behind Squidward.

"And who the hell are you?" He asks coldly approaching them.

"They're with me," Squidward speaks up feeling Jeff's aggravated side coming in. "I brought them along and—"

"Am I speaking to you?" Jeff sneers at him like a snake. Squidward can feel himself sinking below Jeff's controlling personality. He puts his attention back on Mr. Krabs who doesn't flinch at all at the sight of Jeff. "I told you to come alone, Squidward, now you bring this crusty old man and this cone head starfish!"

"Who you callin' _old_, boy?" Mr. Krabs says through grit teeth. "I know your type. Thinking your all bad and _coral_… but you ain't nothin' but a bunch of punks!"

Jeff laughs in his face, "you got guts man, I'll give you that." He reaches into his jeans and pulls a handgun out and presses it under Eugene's chin. The crab doesn't flinch a bit still keeping his stalk-like eyes on Jeff. "But you ain't gonna be talkin' to me like that in front of my clique!"

"Afraid you're gonna miss?" Eugene challenges unafraid.

Squidward lunges out separating the two, despite the danger of Eugene getting his head blown off. "Please! There's no need for this!"

Jeff takes his weapon off Eugene and stuffs it back into his pants. "Your right, we're here acting like a bunch of preteens. We're here to handle business," Jeff walks back to his group of thugs. "So what do you wanna know Squidward?"

"I came to you because you're probably the only person in the sea who would know about this…" Squidward begins.

"Just spill it man!" Jeff urges.

"There's a new fish in town, an out-of-towner. And by the looks of it, he seems to be a big guy…"

"I know what you're talking about," Jeff replies. "There's a rift in town, some short guy… wears a suit and tie—has two humongous dudes with him at all times…"

"Yes! Yes that's the guy!" Squidward agrees in excitement.

"Can you tell me why you're worried about this guy?" Jeff asks curiously.

"He came to my work place and threatened a co-worker of mine, who lives relatively close to me," Squidward explains.

"And you're afraid this guy will put you in danger," Jeff presumes. Squidward nods agreeing with him.

Silence sets in when Jeff suddenly laughs. Confusion is written on everyone's face. "Ya' know… it's funny. That short guy is my father."

Squidward and Eugene both gasps in fear, "h-he's your father!?" Squidward stampers, "but I thought you never had a dad?"

"That's what I wanted you to think, Squidward," Jeff replies. "I didn't want anyone knowing who my dad was. We keep everything about our business in the dark."

Suddenly, all of the thugs take out their weapons and aim them at the three. "What's going on?" Patrick panics at the sight of the guns drawn at him.

"Like I said," Jeff starts. "We keep everything in the dark—no lose ends. Sorry Squidward, but you knew this was coming one way or another." The thugs step closer trapping the three in a corner with no chance of escape.

"Looks like this is the end Mr. Squidward," Eugene says.

"You're right Eugene. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this."

"Hey what about me?" Patrick butts in.

"You too Patrick," Squidward replies dryly as if their lives aren't about to end.

Jeff stands between his armed thugs getting one last look at Squidward before putting his sunglasses back on, "open fire!" He orders.


	7. Ice breaker

**After an eternity, I have returned to this fanfic. I almost forgot it even existed until a received a message about updating it lol. Well here it is chapter 7.**

* * *

In the heart of downtown Bikini Bottom is where a dingy public house stands like an eyesore to the rest of the cityscape. SpongeBob has never been in this part of town, because he always felt uncomfortable with all the gangbangers that hang out on the corner all day long. Except this day, the chipped sidewalks and empty storefronts are barren with activity as Finn drags the near dead Sponge for the public housing tower ahead.

"Where… where are you taking us?" SpongeBob manages to mumble through his crippled lips.

Finn holds out the reply still dragging SpongeBob along since he can barely hold his own. "Somewhere safe…" the fish narrowly replies. "Away from enemy eyes…"

"You mean… those fish who… tried to kill me?"

"Who else kid," Finn replies laughing for the first time. "You keepin' up, Gary?"

The snail lets out a meow, acknowledging Finn's question.

Entering the bombed out building, Finn takes the sponge down the dark hallway, when they cross paths with a pink skinned fish. She stands in their path crossing her arms as they approach, "whose the cheese block?" She asks bitterly folding her arms.

"Toughest guy I've ever known," Finn replies. "He took _him_ on."

Picking up the emphasize on the word 'him'; she can only imagine what Oscar had done to him. "Is he gonna make it?"

"Do I look like a _spongementologist?_" Finn replies sitting SpongeBob on a faded color mattress. Gary slivers into the small wooden room next to his recuperating master. "Oscar heat lamed the kid…" Fine explains standing at the doorway next to the female fish. "My knowledge of sponges… as well as all our anatomies… being heat lamped for over a minute is considered fatal…"

"Whoa… did you Google that on your way here?" The fish asks sarcastically.

"Take it as… hands-on experience…" Finn replies as narrowly as possible. The pink fish shoots a curious glance at Finn as he looks at SpongeBob breathing on the bed. Suddenly, SpongeBob begins to cough violently.

"What's happening to him?" The fish asks frighten at the way SpongeBob launches up off the bed with each cough.

After what felt like an eternity of thinking, Finn comes to a startling conclusion, "he's chocking on his own skin…" Quickly he rushes over the sponge's side and lifts him upward. Forcefully, Finn begins pounding on SpongeBob's chest as the boy's face turns red due to suffocation.

Watching in horror at the doorway, the pink fish can't keep her eyes off the sponge knowing he may be taking his last breaths. Gary on the other hand can't bear to watch his owner die before him… again. But finally, Finn gives one last thrust and a chunk of dried sponge launches out SpongeBob's throat and hits the fish square in the face knocking her back.

Able to take a full breath of… water, the color slowly returns back into SpongeBob. "I feel so much better now," SpongeBob sighs.

Finn pats SpongeBob on the shoulder, "you ok, Tasha?"

Returning to the doorway, the pink fish, Tasha gives him a brisk nod holding her forehead. "Sorry about that…" SpongeBob chuckles.

* * *

Letting SpongeBob recuperate, Finn sits in a small kitchen along with Tasha. Sitting in a barstool, he frequently checks the rounds in his revolver, clacking the cylinder barrel out and spinning it before snapping it back in. Over and over he does this, the sounds echoes throughout the building until Tasha calls out to him from across the wooden bar table, "are you gonna do that all day or what? For Neptune's sake…!"

Ignoring her bickering, Finn continues clacking the revolver barrel out until he finally sets the weapon down on the table. "Ya know, this weapon was a gift…" he speaks in his usual raspy tone. "Oscar gave it to me after my first solo hit in Rock Bottom," he sighs, "those were the days… when we were the biggest guys out in three cities."

"Then what happened to the _good 'ol_ days?" Tasha asked popping the crock from a wine bottle. "And why is Oscar chasing you literally across the seafloor? Like what did you do to piss him off so much?"

Finn holds his tongue as Tasha pours herself a glass of wine, then he speaks. "It happened 10 years ago… I've been on the run from his psychopathic self ever since…"

Gulping down her drink, Tasha replies with, "you can skip the prologue, Finn. I already know you've been hiding because most that time, you spent with me, remember?"

Finn smiles looking up at her, "how could I ever forget… you were the best woman I've met in years…"

"Yeah, up until you and bailed," Tasha retaliates, "and then, out of nowhere, you call me up—on a phone that's been collecting dust for three years to meet you at this broke down place."

"You were the only connection I could trust outside the business," Finn tells her.

"Oh so I'm a _connection_…? Is that how you see me now?"

"You know I don't!" Finn objects, "It's just… in this mess I've put myself in… you can get hurt just by whispering my name out in public. Bikini Bottom is run by Oscar's son, who's a chip off the old block!"

"So if you knew that, why come back to Bikini Bottom in the first place?" Tasha asks.

Taking a breath, Finn raises his head and says, "because I gotta set things right. This showdown with me and Oscar, is gonna end here—in this city… tonight."

Taken back by his words, Tasha takes a sip from the tall glass wine bottle. "At first I thought you came back to see me… but you know how clichéd my imagination is."

"Sometimes, clichés can be a good thing," Finn smiles.

Cutting their moment, the sound of car tiers screeching across the pavement outside increases in pitch, suddenly, a loud crash erupts at the front door. Instinctively, Finn grabs his revolver he knows is loaded and rushes to the main entrance.

Taking the place of what was the main door is a large limousine, that looks strikingly familiar. The divers door is wide open… "SpongeBob…? SpongeBob!?" A female voice with a southern twang calls out from behind Finn.

"Sandy…? Is that you!?" SpongeBob calls from inside the room. Finn runs to the small room he had SpongeBob only to see a strange creature, unlike any fish he's seen in his life in a white space suit and helmet standing next to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob eyes exploded seeing Finn aiming the revolver at the squire. "Who the hell are you?" Finn demands cocking the hammer back.

"Get back SpongeBob…" Sandy urges pushing SpongeBob behind her arm. "This may get ugly…"

Readying herself to fight, and Finn's aiming the gun straight at her, SpongeBob can only know this'll end bad for everyone. "No wait stop Sandy! This is Finn, he saved my life."

"_Finn_?" Sandy recalls, "You're Finn, the _Finn?"_

"If you're working for Oscar, then you know to stay away from me!" Finn shouts gripping the handle of the weapon.

"No we have a misunderstanding here," Sandy replies holding her hand out as a reassuring body language that she means no harm. "We know all about who you are and who Oscar is…"

"_We_? Who is _we_?" Finn asks simmering down just a bit.

"There's no time to explain, right now, we need to high tail-it outta downtown, before they catch up…"

* * *

**So who is Sandy talking about? How the heck does she know more about Finn than SpongeBob and who **_**we**_** is she referring to? Find out in the next chapter…**


	8. Rule number 2

**2 hours earlier...**

Squidward, Patrick and Eugene have gotten themselves in a situation neither of them could've ever predict… the end of their lives. Oscar's son, Jeff and his dozen of gang lieutenants have them corned , literally, with guns drawn.

"Open fire!" Jeff orders.

Cocking their weapons, the trio brace for the violent end to their lives. Then, just as the thugs were going to release their first shots, a loud voice catches everyone off guard from the back of the room. "What is this?" Turning around, Jeff comes face to face with his short father, Oscar and his two bodyguards.

"Dad…!?" Jeff says in surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"You were always a creature of habit, Jeffery," Oscar replies approaching his son completely calm of all the weaponry his gang initiatives are holding. "You know that's the number two rule to never repeat?" Putting his gaze on Squidward, Eugene and Patrick, his memory is jogged knowing he's seen their faces before. "Where do I know you from?" He asks getting a good glimpse of them without removing his shades.

Neither of them reply, still shaking in fear as to what was going to happen to them earlier. Taking their silence to think, Oscar's memory clicks in, "oh that's right… you two were those guys who run that crap-shack of a restaurant… and you," he points at Squidward. "You dropped word off your lil sponge-friend, which almost got me killed!"

Squidward gasps, "SpongeBob tried to kill you?"

"No, not the kid. But his accomplices… the one all of you've been workin' with ever since…" Squidward doesn't catch on to where Oscar is going with this. "Don't try to play dumb with me! I ain't stupid!"

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Jeff asks. "Someone's tryna whack you?" A faint smile grows across Jeff's face. If his father is killed off, then he'll inherit his bloody empire. Though he's still his father and it worries him that even someone like him—powerful as he is, still has enemies after him.

"You two jackoffs set me up for death!" Oscar shouts.

"No way," Patrick cuts in. "SpongeBob will never try to hurt anyone!"

"You're right," Oscar agrees surprising everyone, "he didn't hurt me deliberately, instead he set me up… ambushed me—tried to get you all's pal Finn to put a bullet between my eyes! Which is why I'm thinking you three are somehow in on this too…"

"Are you accusing us of attempted murder?" Eugene asks. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It's simple really," Oscar starts. "After I had left you guys at that crap-shack, you two phoned your sponge pal and warned him that I was on my way to his fruit basket. The boy then warned Finn that I was coming and to be ready to kill me."

Astounded by Oscar's somewhat realistic scenario, Squidward and Eugene can see why he would suspect them in trying to murder him. But neither of them know how Finn would have known that Oscar was en route to SpongeBob's place, and they defiantly know SpongeBob wouldn't be a part of something as dark as killing somebody. No matter how diabolical they may be.

"Please, you gotta listen to me," Squidward pleads. "This is all a misunderstanding, you see… SpongeBob won't hurt a fly. We good people just got mixed up in this mess because SpongeBob decided to take Finn to his place to spend the night." Naturally, Squidward blames SpongeBob rather himself.

"It's true," Eugene adds. "We're just trying to make sure the boy is alright is all. We tried to warn him that taking Finn in was a bad idea…"

"Yet he did it anyway," Oscar speaks in. "You see… I believe you two. But you gotta see things in my perspective. Ya' see what I think, is that this sponge-kid must've known about Finn from the get-go…"

Confused Eugene asks, "what makes you think that?"

"Because your friend escaped with Finn," Oscar replies. "After they tried to kill me, they both got away,_ together_." Oscar turns to his son, "which is why I need your help snuffin' them out. I want your men on every street corner in town; I want this entire city on lockdown."

"It'll be done father," Jeff acknowledges. "But what about Squidward and his friends?"

Giving it a little thought Oscar replies with, "they're free to go." Everyone is surprised by that request. "Don't just stand there, show them the way out—we don't need them anymore…"

Hesitatively, Jeff nods to two nearby gang members, indicating them to escort the trio out the compound. Stuffing their guns back into their pants, the two gangbangers walk closely behind the three leading them to the back alley of which they came down from earlier. "Thank you for your kindness," Squidward pampers. "We'll never come back here again… I—"

"Yeah ok big nose-shut up!" Oscar shouts at him without looking in his direction. "Have a nice life you three… for however long it may be…"

When the three descend the wooden staircase going downstairs, Jeff confronts his father. "The hell is wrong with you dad? You're gonna let them just walk away like it ain't sh—"

Oscar slaps his son across the cheek shutting him up instantly. The other gang members nonchalantly turn their gaze away. "Don't raise your voice at the man who made it possible for you to have such power over this hick town!" Rubbing his stinging red cheek, Jeff swallows his pity. "Don't you worry son… you really think your old man would let three guys up and walk away after they know so much?"

* * *

The two gang members lead the three outside to the narrow alley way. "Whatever you do… don't look back," one of them warns watching the three continue their way down the alley.

Nervously, the three do as the fish says, keeping their head pivoted in place, facing forward. Unknown to them, the two gang members glance at each other and give a brisk nod. Simultaneously, they draw their handguns clicking the safeties off and cambering a round.

Hearing that familiar sound he heard many years in the war, Eugene manages to snap his head around seeing the two fish aiming directly at them. He gasps. "Take cover!" At that instant, a hail of gunfire erupts.

Eugene dives behind a dumpster while Squidward and Patrick break into a run down the alley. "Zigzags Patrick—zigzags!" The cephalopod tells him while desperately dogging the bullets zipping past him.

"_Zigzags_? What does that mean?" Patrick asks totally confused.

"It means, if you don't wanna die…THEN RUN LIKE A MADMAN!"

The gangsters empty an entire clip missing every shot, because holding the weapon sideways isn't the best option when trying to shoot someone. Taking advantage of their reloading, Eugene breaks out of cover and runs as fast as his little stubby legs can go. "Wait for me!" Eugene hollers out.

At the end of the alley, Squidward and Patrick look back, seeing Eugene trying to escape the gagsters who are running after him while reloading their pistols. "He isn't gonna make it…!" Squidward dreads.

"Yes he is—come on Mr. Krabs!" Patrick encourages. "Keep running, they're right behind you trying to kill you!"

"Uh… I think he knows that Patrick," Squidward replies dryly.

Then, at the worst possible moment, Eugene's stubby legs hit a crack in the asphalt where he trips and falls flat on his stomach. Squidward's blood falls cold from his body, "Eugene!" He utters, but it is all he can do.

Turning on his back, the two gang members cast a shadow over Eugene looking down on him. "For an old man, you sure can run," one complements coldly. "Too bad it wasn't fast enough," both take aim at the crab.

Eugene swallows hard and shuts his eyes tight, hearing them cock their weapon, he readies for the first round to impact his body.

While bracing for the end, a loud smack following a grunt startles Eugene. He manages to open one of his eyes, seeing one of the gang members knocked out on the ground. A metal trash lid tumbles loudly to a stop settling on the ground next to him.

"Stay back!" The other gang member cowards pulling the trigger of his gun but nothing fires.

_Heeeyahh!_ Was the only thing Eugene heard before the other gangster hits the ground with a red mark square in his face. Looking up, Eugene's stalk eyes land on a silhouette of a person standing over him. He can' make out who they are due to the bright sunlight beaming down on them.

"You ok Mr. Krabs?" The person asks in a voice so unique and familiar that it doesn't take long for Eugene to process who it is.

"Sandy? What… how did you…"

"Ok good, you're fine," she helps the old crab to his feet. "Come with me Eugene, if you want to live…"

Squidward and Patrick return to Eugene's side, "Sandy? What are you doing here?" Patrick asks.

"Savin' yal skins, and them some," was her reply. "Com-on, we need to get outta here and somewhere safe."

"Somewhere _safe_?" Squidward scrawls, "there is nowhere safe to go, Sandy. The best thing you should do now is just leave us—go, safe yourself while you still can."

"FYI, I'm already in this mess if you like it or not," Sandy tells him. "Longer than all's yal put together."

"What are you sayin girl?" Mr. Krabs asks. "You know all about what we've been through? About SpongeBob—about Finn?"

Sandy sighs, "look, the faster we gets' a move on… the faster I'll start explainin' things… until then, keep ya mouths shut!"

The squirrel doesn't wait for a reply turning for the street. She automatically assumes the sea creatures will follow her, which in turn they do.

* * *

At the end of the street waits a limousine with tented windows and gold trim door handles. "Wait a minute…" Squidward ponders, as he looks at the limo, his heart explodes out his chest. "Please don't tell me this belongs to a certain someone who is trying to kill us?"

Sandy walks pass the frighten squid and pops the trunk open where she has the driver tied like a hog and gaged. "Have you lost your mind!?" Eugene exclaims. "You took Oscar's limo? Do you know what he'll do if he finds out that we are… what do you young people say…? _Cursin'_ in his ride around downtown!?"

"I'm planning on it," Sandy replies taking the car keys from the incapacitated driver's pocket.

"Say what now?" Patrick mumbles in. "Why do you want… him to… find us…?"

"Yeah Sandy Patrick's right…" Squidward agrees folding his arms. "Clearly, you have no idea what kind of mess we've put ourselves into. Oscar and his son _will_ kill us no matter what we or you are trying to do."

Slamming the trunk of the limo shut, leaving the driver mumbling in panic, Sandy glares at the sea creatures. "I'm tryna save Bikini Bottom before this gang war tears it a part!" Neither of them say anything in reply, seeing the squirrel angered. "Yal Bikini Bottomers is to closed-minded when it comes to gang violence. See, where's I's from… on the surface… that's all you see, is people killin' each other over the most smallest pettiest things. I'm gonna make sure that violence doesn't spill over in this town, not when I'm livin' here!"

Setting that statement in perspective, Sandy goes over to the driver side and climbs in starting the limo. "Yal three is either in… or out. This is your town, and it's up to you to save it."

"What about the police," Squidward suggest nervously. "I mean, they're still an option, right…?"

"Now I know you're jokin' now…" Sandy can't help but laugh. "The only _crime_ those officers fight are litterbugs and J-walkers. They won't stand a chance against these guys…"

"She's right Mr. Squidward," Eugene agrees placing his claw on Squidward's shoulder. "We're Bikini Bottom's last hope."

Taking a breath, Squidward nods his big head in agreement. "Alright… I'm in—_only_ if you have a plan that won't get us all killed!"

"There's no way ensurin' that," Sandy smirks, "climb on in you three… time to save Bikini Bottom!"

* * *

Walking out of Jeff's compound, Oscar and his two henchmen step out on a vacant sidewalk. Their limousine missing. "Hump… where the hell is Grierson… and where the hell did my limo go!?"


	9. Traitor

**Finally, the wait is over… Sorry for the hang up, I had to rewrite this chapter because of a plot change in the story… turns out someone isn't whom they seem… read to find out!**

* * *

**Finn's hideout: 30 minutes before Sandy arrives…**

Finn and Tasha leave SpongeBob to recuperate in the small room they've given to him. "Don't get too comfortable kid," Finn told him as he and Tasha were leaving his company. "Oscar and his men are probably searchin' every street corner in town for us. When the tartar sauce hits the fan… be ready to make a move."

"So that's his name, _Oscar_…" SpongeBob muses.

"Don't let his name fool you kid," Finn says. "The man's a cold blooded psychopath. It's only a matter of time until he and his boys come for us." Reaching into to the back of his pants, Finn tosses SpongeBob a fully loaded handgun. The gun falls into SpongeBob's hand were he frighteningly drops it on the floor.

Tasha laughs, "easy kid, guns don't kill… _fish_ do."

"Aye, cut him some slack," Finn defends. "He'll catch on sooner or later… my guess is _sooner…"_ With that, the two fish leave SpongeBob's doorway.

* * *

Looking back down at the gun, SpongeBob can feel the nervousness rushing through his veins. Never has he been in a situation that requires the use of a firearm. He never thought he'll see one in real life—let alone handle one.

Ever since he was little, he was taught that guns were bad, and that they hurt and kill people. He wanted no part of such violence that by looking that the gun itself is like staring death in the face, in his eyes.

Lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling, SpongeBob tries to find his happy place, a place he could escape to whenever he felt scared. He'll think after almost losing his life twice in one day would harden his spongy outer shell, it only makes him feel more vulnerable than anything else. He wishes he was back in Jellyfish Fields, catching Jellyfish with his best friend Patrick, whom he thinks he'll never see again. Or karate with Sandy at her Tree Dome, _oh… how I miss that squirrel…_

But the main thing SpongeBob misses… is the grill at the Krusty Krab. His favorite place in the world. The sheer smell of the musky walls and rusty metal fittings was a scent of home—of security. He felt safe there… being around his boss and Squidward. In a way this wooden room reminds him of the shack house. Except its cold and bitter, if it weren't for Gary, he would've lost his mind.

Cuddling his snail, SpongeBob listens to him purr, "I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you Gary… You're the only family I have left." SpongeBob can feel the stinging of tears beginning to form behind his shut eyes. "I promise that I'll never leave you Gary, not even for a second!"

Then at that moment, a huge crash startles the two of them. "Meow?" Gary questions.

"I don't know Gary…" SpongeBob replies in concern. Then he gasps, "it might be Oscar and his goons! They've discovered us!" With his heart racing in fear, SpongeBob reaches for the gun but his hands stops inches from touching it.

In the silence following the crash, SpongeBob hears a pair of heavy footsteps coming his way. Too afraid to do anything, SpongeBob holds his knees to his chest and shivers. _I hope Finn is alright…_ Canceling out his thought, SpongeBob hears a familiar voice call out his name. "_SpongeBob…? SpongeBob!?"_

_Sandy!_ He shouts in his head. Immediately SpongeBob jumps off the bed and runs to the doorway, "Sandy? Is that you?" He calls out. Emerging from the dust filled hallway, SpongeBob eyes make out Sandy's white spacesuit. His aqua blue eyes explode out of his head. "It is you!"

Sandy runs over to the SpongeBob and hugs him tight. "oh SpongeBob… I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Sandy," SpongeBob sniffles. "I…" just then, he sharpens his mind on the whole scenario. "Hey wait a minute," SpongeBob takes his body off Sandy. "How did you know I was here Sandy?"

"It's a long story SpongeBob," the squirrel tells him. "But first we gotta get you out of here—" She stops mid-sentence seeing SpongeBob's eyes magnify looking behind her. Turning around, Sandy locks eyes with a grey skinned fish aiming a gun straight at her head.

"Who the hell are you?" He demands.

Tightening her muscles Sandy puts all her attention on the fish, "get back SpongeBob…" she moves him behind her, "this may get ugly…"

Knowing she doesn't back down from a fight, SpongeBob knows Finn will kill her if he doesn't act fast. "No wait stop Sandy! This is Finn, he saved my life."

"_Finn_?" Sandy recalls, knowing this is the fish she seeks, "You're Finn, the _Finn_?"

"If you're working for Oscar, then you know to stay away from me!" Finn shouts gripping the handle of the weapon.

"No we have a misunderstanding here," Sandy replies reassuringly. "We know all about who you are and who Oscar is…"

"_We_? Who is _we_?" Finn asks simmering down just a bit.

"There's no time to explain, right now, we need to high tail-it outta downtown, before they catch up…"

"Until who catches up—who are you?"

"The name's Sandy, and I need you to trust me right now Finn…"

* * *

Exiting the room, the four enter the hallway, "ok _Sandy_, it's about time you filled in some grey areas right now," Finn says stuffing the gun back into his pants.

Before Sandy could speak, the back limousine doors open and out step Patrick, Eugene and Squidward. SpongeBob's irises widen at the site of Patrick immense pink tummy. "Patrick…?"

"SpongeBob…?" Patrick whispers weakly folding his lips in a tense smile.

The two share an elongated gaze full of teary eyes and gut wrenching smiles. Then out of nowhere, SpongeBob takes off running towards his best pal. Patrick breaks into a run meeting the sponge in the middle accompanying a bone crushing hug. Luckily, SpongeBob doesn't have any bones.

Everyone watches the two hug, making that annoying squeak sound that seems to emit from their bodies rubbing together. Then, the waterworks start, "Oh Patrick, I thought I'll never see you ever again!" SpongeBob quells loudly.

"Me too buddy, me too!" The Starfish sobs.

As the two cry their eyes out, Finn shakes his head in disgusts. "So…" Tasha begins standing beside the fish, "he's the toughest guy you've seen…? Makes me wonder where that places you…?"

"Don't get it twisted woman!" Finn replies quickly after.

* * *

Minutes after SpongeBob and Patrick's 'moment,' the gang congregates in the small kitchen in the back of the hideout. In the minutes that follow, Sandy explains to Finn and SpongeBob their encounter with Oscar. "… So how do you know so much about Oscar and his whole operation?" Finn asks leaning against the walls facing Sandy who stands in the middle of the kitchen.

"I've been keepin' track of gang activity in Bikini Bottom ever since I've moved here," Sandy explains. "It wasn't hard noticing the numerous gang movements in Bikini Bottom for the past 10 years…"

_10 years… that's when Oscar turned against me…_ Finn contemplates in his mind. "You've been pretty, 'under the radar' especially someone with your… _physical _state, livin' among us sea creatures and all." Sandy narrows her eyes at Finn's racial response, but she allows him to continue talking. "How did you manage to dig up so much info about me and Oscar… and… how much do you know?"

"She talked to me," Tasha speaks out.

Her response surprises Finn, "you were talkin' to someone on the outside without informing me!?"

"I didn't because I knew you would act like this!" She replies sternly. "You see that was always you're downfall, never asking others for help—thinking you can tackle this whole Oscar thing by yourself…"

"I can handle it!" Finn snaps at her in front of everyone. "I _did_ have it under control until—"

"You came running to me…" she interrupts. Pausing in mid-sentence, Finn realizes how screwed he was. "You were hiding in a damn dumpster, bleeding like crazy and afraid I'm sure… until you came for me."

Unable to reply, Finn looks around at all the eyes on him. "You can't do this thing alone, lad." Eugene speaks in. "You're gonna need us if you like it or not."

At that moment, the realization hits Finn. Never in his life has he felt so many people care about him. That these people surrounding him _all_ care about him and his dilemma with Oscar. Hiding his emotions, Finn walks out the kitchen and to the hallway massaging his temples.

SpongeBob attempts to comfort the fish, when Tasha stops him. "Give him some time to think," she tells him.

"And who are you?" Squidward asks her somewhat bitterly. "How do you play into all of this?"

"I'm the reason why he's still alive," Tasha replies giving the squid a tense look. "I was his last resort in keeping him hidden from Oscar's preying eyes."

"How do you know Sandy?" Patrick brings up.

Tasha grows a smirk across her face leaning back on the bar counter, "she contacted me. Somehow she knew I was involved in the criminal underworld, being a… _comfort-girl _and all."

For a moment, it took the sea creatures to process what Tasha meant, then it hit them, "oh… I get it… you're like a doctor for comfort…?" Patrick comprehends in his own special way, but the others know who she really is.

"It's a little more… than that, but I guess so," Tasha cringes from the awkwardness.

"Oh so you and Finn… you two… and he…" Eugene puts two and two together and smiles. "Oh… I see, no wonder he kept you… in mind…"

"Umm… I don't blame him," Squidward adds smirking gliding his eyes up and down Tasha's skimpy outfit. "Maybe when this is all old news… you and I can… skip town together?" Tasha can't keep her eyes from rolling massively from Squidward's failed pickup attempt. Even SpongeBob slaps a palm to his face feeling bad for Squidward.

"Don't put your hope to high baldy," Tasha remarks coldly. "That's if we don't die in Bikini Bottom first."

"We won't," Sandy puts in. "Once we make it to ma Tree Dome, we can work out a plan to get rid of Oscar and his son for good."

"How are we gonna do that?" Patrick asks whiningly.

Sandy sighs solemnly, "There's only one way… and I don't think you guys are gonna like it…"

Sensing the weary tone in the squirrel's voice, all of them know they aren't gonna like this plan, "what are saying we do Sandy?" SpongeBob speaks brave enough to ask.

Before Sandy could reply, the sound of car doors slamming outside catches her attention. Everyone seemed to be out of tune on what was happening outside except her. Walking out into the hallway with Finn nowhere in sight, a dozen fish in silhouette walk pass the limousine that sits in the doorway as if it was normal. Squinting her eyes, Sandy makes out the fishes faces and quickly recognizes them, who so happen to be armed with guns.

Her eyes explode out of her head staring at the gun wielding fish. Leading the group is Oscar's son, Jeff. Shifting his sunglass so that they're sitting on his forehead, he connects eyes with Sandy. "Where is he?" He demands.

"Where's who?" Sandy plays dumb.

"I don't got time for games squirrel! You really think driving around in my father's limo was a good idea? I though you air breathers were smarter than that?"

"It was my intention in getting caught, _fish boy_," Sandy says flatly. "Except, I didn't expect you to catch up so soon."

"I've come to claim what my father needs, now I'll asks you again…" Jeff raises his voice. "Where is Finn!?"

"Well he ain't here!" Eugene calls out standing behind Sandy along with everyone else. "He was never here, kid. So why don't cha run on home to daddy."

"You… you're supposed to be dead—all of ya should be dead!" Jeff shouts.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jeff," Squidward sneers crossing his arms. "Next time get people who… I don't know, can actually shoot!"

Patrick laughs obnoxiously, "yeah! And you should… uh, tighten your belt because… your pants keep falling down."

"It's called sagging cone head!" Jeff insults, "It's supposed to be like that. But why am I wasting my time talking to you." He takes aim at the group and so does his gang members. "When all of you are gonna be ghost in a second."

"Tell yourself Jeff," Sandy speaks out. "What are you gonna gain by killin' us in cold blood? Your father's compassion?"

Her words strike a nerve in Jeff, who hides his expression from showing, "it's just business, nothing personal."

"But it's personal to your dad, and Finn… right?" Sandy continues pressing on. "Look, I know what happened between them a long time ago… Your father thought he could trust Finn, they were best friends and ran an entire underground empire of organize crime together. Until Finn breached that trust."

Jeff lowers his weapon from Sandy. The Squirrel inches close to him despite the other gangsters keeping their weapons trained on her. "How… How do you know so much?" He asks timidly.

"I know because that's how these things always work out," Sandy tells him narrowly. "You gangsters have a code… a code of honestly and loyalty that can't never be broken. But it was Finn's fault that this entire feud has been lasting this long."

SpongeBob and the rest of the gang gasps all at once, "Sandy what are you talking about?" SpongeBob cuts in. "Finn isn't a bad guy he's trying to fix all of this before someone gets killed."

"Yal's don't understand," Sandy speaks referring back to them. "Finn is the reason why everything is out of control in Bikini Bottom, he's the reason why this gang war has taken root in yal town."

"So you're sayin," Squidward starts, "that's Finn has been playing us this whole time!?"

"It's true," Tasha adds in shamefully. "He's the reason everyone's on edge in this town… You boys just happen to fall right into the middle of things."

"So Finn is the bad guy and the other guy isn't?" SpongeBob tries to wrap his mind around the confusion.

"There is no good or bad SpongeBob," Sandy puts forth. "This is just the outcome of trust issues, and like Tasha said… we're just caught in the middle of things."

A sudden moment of silence takes the air adding to the cloud of confusion hovering over Eugene, Squidward and SpongeBob's heads. Patrick always has confusion clouding his judgmental skills, so there's no surprise there. "So what do we do now?" Squidward asks in a low murmur. "How do we end this feud?"

"Well as I see it…" Jeff speaks out. "You only got two options… one, you either help me find Finn and get back what's mine. Or two… you can make a tree and get outta here!"

"Make like a tree?" Patrick pounders scratching his head, "but wouldn't that be painful?"

Everyone including the dozen gangsters behind Jeff and Sandy blink aimlessly at the dumbfounded starfish. "It's just an analogy," Tasha tells him, "what the hell's wrong with you?"

SpongeBob clears his throat getting everyone attention and ending Patrick's embarrassing moment. "Excuse me, Jeff is it?" He asks the young grey skin fish who cocks an eyebrow at SpongeBob. "Well, if we help you and your dad find Finn and everything… what'll keep you from…" He takes a quick swallow, "killing us anyway?" His spongy lips quiver at the word 'killing'.

Jeff cracks a smile at the sponge's nervousness, "I don't know…" he replies cockily holding his gun upward in one hand. "It depends on if my dad's in a good forgiving mood. After all, it's you guys fault that Finn made it this far…"

SpongeBob shivers at Jeff's personality, never has he met a fish as cold as he is… well except Finn at the least and he's a friend. Well, _was _a friend, but SpongeBob nor Eugene and Squidward could see Finn in a different light. Then again, they've only known the fish for a short period of time and there's no telling who he _really _is.

"We ain't got a choice anyway," Sandy inquires. "We find Finn… deliver him to Oscar and hopefully no one else will get caught up in this mess."

"Then it's settled then," Jeff orders his henchmen to lower their weapons, "you guys are now temporally apart of my posse… but! If I sense anyone trying any funny business… if I even smell it…!" He directs his words to Patrick. "Then you can kiss our collaboration goodbye… with a hollow point through the head! Now, are there any questions?"

Patrick raises his hand up. Jeff sighs dryly giving him a nod to ask his question which he already knows will be a pointless one. "Uh… what is a hollow point?"

"Don't you worry," Finn forces a smile across his face. "I have a feeling you'll be the first to discover that any minute now…"

* * *

**What is this? Jeff, son of Oscar is collaborating with SpongeBob and the gang? And where the hell did Finn vanish to and who is he really? And why does Oscar want him so badly? Why I am keep asking question that I already know?**


End file.
